elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Yagrum Bagarn and Wraithguard
Yagrum Bagarn and Wraithguard is one of the quests in the main questline in without prerequisites. It is an optional quest of the main questline. Background Objectives #Kill Vivec in his palace and take the Unique Dwemer Artifact from his body. #Speak with Yagrum Bagarn #Go to Endusal to retrieve Kagrenac's Journal #Go to Tureynulal to retrieve Kagrenac's Planbook #Return to Yagrum to harmonize Wraithguard #Equip Wraithguard and permanently lose 200–225 health. Walkthrough Kill Vivec In order to start the quest you must go to the Palace of Vivec in Vivec City and instead of acquiring Wraithguard as a gift from Vivec, you must instead kill him and retrieve the Unique Dwemer Artifact from Vivec's Corpse. Speak with Yagrum Bagarn After retrieving the Unique Dwemer Artifact, you must go to the last-Dwarf, Yagrum Bagarn, who is found at the Corprusarium in Tel Fyr. With the Unique Dwemer Artifact in your possession, Yagrum Bagarn will realize that the unique Dwemer Artifact is actually a deactivated Wraithguard; Ygrum Bagarn will offer to fix it for you. "I have nothing. Go away. Leave me in peace... but... wait. What is that you have there? Is that what I think it is? That unique dwemer artifact you have?" This allows for the dialogue option "Unique Dwemer Artifact". Unique Dwemer Artifact: "Do you know what this is? This is Wraithguard, an enchanted device created ages ago by my former master, High Craftlord Kagrenac, a long-dead Dwemer mage-smith. I believe it is one of the tools he created to forge mythopoeic enchantments. I was one of Lord Kagrenac's Master Crafters, and though I didn't work on this project, I knew of it from my fellow mage-smiths." You will then have the dialogue option "Mythopoeic Enchantments", followed by the ability to ask if he can fix the deactivated Wraithguard. Yagrum will agree to fix it but you must first find Kagrenac's Journal, and Kagrenac's Planbook. Mythopoeic Enchantments: "I'm not sure I can explain. In his search for the secrets of immortality, Kagrenac sought to control supernatural forces that you might call 'divine'. This artifact -- called 'Wraithguard -- was one of the tools that he created for this purpose. Some believed his tampering with such forces was profane, and terribly dangerous. You know the Dwemer disappeared? His use of these tools may have been responsible." Continued Mythopoeic Enchantments: "I'm not sure. Let me see. the artifact. No. I don't think so. Not without Kagrenac's Planbook and Kagrenac's Journals. But, if the originals still exist, and I could study them, then, yes, perhaps I could restore the artifact. Whether I should or would, on the other hand, that is a different matter." At this point you can show him the Plan to Defeat Dagoth Ur and Dagoth Ur's Plans if you have them in your possession, though this isn't required. Show him 'Vivec's Plan' and 'Dagoth Ur's Plans': 'Vivec's Plan' and 'Dagoth Ur's Plans'. "I see. Dagoth Ur's use of the enchantments on the Heart of Lorkhan presents a great danger. And you need this artifact -- Wraithguard -- to destroy those enchantments, and Dagoth Ur. This is a good cause. If you can find Kagrenac's Planbook and Kagrenac's Journals and bring them to me, I will do my best to restore Wraithguard to its proper functions." Find Kagrenac's Books Kagrenac's books are found in the Dwemer Ruins, Endusal and Tureynulal. They don't have to be acquired in any specific order. Endusal is found in the Red Mountain Region within the Ghostfence southwest of Dagoth-Ur, it is guarded by many Ash Creatures and the Ash Vampire, Dagoth Endus. This ruin is the location of Kagrenac's Journal. Tureynulal, like Endusal, is also found in the Red Mountain Region, and is east of the Dagoth-Ur facility. Tureynulal is also defended by ash creatures as well as the Ash Vampire Dagoth Tureynul. This ruin contains Kagrenac's Planbook. Return to Yagrum Once you have retrieved Kagrenac's Books from their respective dungeons and return to the Corprusarium, Yagrum will study them for 24 hours. "If you have really brought me Kagrenac's Planbook and Kagrenac's Journals, I can at least try to restore the mythopoeic enchantments on Wraithguard." Mythopoeic Enchantments: "You've found Kagrenac's Journals and Kagrenac's Planbook! Good. I'll take them and study them. It shouldn't take long. Give me a day, then come back, and I think I can restore Wraithguard's mythopoeic enchantments." After waiting a day, Yagrum will understand how to restore Wraithguard's mythopoeic enchantment. "I have learned all I can from Kagrenac's Planbook and Kagrenac's Journals. Now, if you're still willing, I'll try to restore the mythopoeic enchantments on Wraithguard." Mythopoeic Enchantments: "I've studied Kagrenac's Planbook and Journals. I know what to do. The artifact simply must be harmonized with your personal magicka signature. However, the process is dangerous. You will certainly be injured. I am not sure you will survive the process. There is no risk now, while I harmonize the artifact with your magicka, but when you first equip Wraithguard, you should fortify your health as much as possible. Are you ready for me to activate Wraithguard and harmonize it to your magicka signature?" You then must ask him to reactivate Wraithguard in which he'll reply; Mythopoeic Enchantments: "Very well." Bagarn takes the unique Dwemer artifact, and performs a series of manipulations. He then returns it. "Now, the first time you equip Wraithguard, you will experience a terrible shock. If you are in perfect health, and you have fortified your health as much as possible, I believe you will survive. But you MUST fortify your health as much as possible beforehand. Afterwards, Wraithguard should be working as designed, and everything will be fine." "If you are in perfect health, and you have fortified your health as much as possible, there is a very good chance you will survive the first time you equip Wraithguard. And thereafter, Wraithguard will work as designed." After this, you will receive Wraithguard. Warning: Equipping Wraithguard will make you permanently lose 200–225 Health. Journal ru:Ягрум Багарн и Призрачный Страж fr:Yagrum Bagarn et Garde Spectrale Category:Morrowind: Main Quests